My Point of View
by Ninesky
Summary: NaruSasu. A weeks vacation and nothing to do. And then Naruto sees Sasuke by the river and the week becomes one that will change them forever.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Well. This is my first fanfic. Now bear with me a little while here, I need to explain some things. Writing Naruto was hard, so my appologies if it reads a little akward. Also, sorry about the paragraphs. I'm a big fan of them. Any spelling in there that looks wrong may not be. Thats because I use british spelling, so some words are different.

Just a little warning for language and of course if you don't like Boylove then don't bother reading. But if you want to flame thats fine. Just write them badly so I get a good laugh. Well I say Boylove, but even I'm not sure if it's going down that route yet. Anyways, enjoy. And please, R&R.

* * *

Day 1 

The sun is warm on my face as I look out across the water. I hear footsteps approach, but I'm not surprised, I had sensed his presence a while back. He comes to stand by me, hands in pockets.

"What, Teme? Fan-girls didn't drag you along?", he asks, a smirk playing across his face.

"Che" I make a dismissive noise in the hope that he will leave. He stays still.

My heart beat quickens a little in annoyance. Why must he always bother me. I don't think a day has gone by that Naruto in some way hasn't come barging in to disregard all personal boundaries.

"Hm." He's annoyed by my lack of response I think. Oh well, he asked for it.

"Well don't stand around here," I say, turning my head up to look at him, " your stupidity is a beacon – flashing so bright, people can see it for miles. Hmm. Though I probably should say... Flashing so _dim_." For a second I almost let myself smile. I know what is coming next. He will start to boil up and then throw a little tantrum. All I have to do is wait for him to get really mad and sneak away when he's not paying attention.

"BASTARD!" He shouts. I'm expecting more but he just goes quiet. I look away, back out over the watery expanse.

I twitch involuntarily. I flick my eyes to the side. Dammit, he's glaring at me. Why can't he just go away? I look back at him. Our eyes lock, my heart beat is thrumming now. I take a deep breath trying to get my anger under control.

" Why are you staring at me? Don't tell me, you're my fan-girl too?", the words are out of my mouth before I have time to stop them. I curse silently, I suppose he will try to attack me now. I put on a false smirk.

But instead he flushes red, at first its light, then deepens until he is almost as red as my family crest. He turns on his heel and storms away in anger. Well thats new.

I get up slowly as the sun starts to set. I stretch, easing my stiff limbs. I head back towards my home.

* * *

It's hot. And boring. Just two of the many reasons I hate summer vacation. Everyone I know is busy. Sakura's visiting relatives. Iruka's marking papers, and who the hell knows where Kakashi is. I sigh and continue to walk along the path that leads to the river. Although its late I'm boiling and it should be cool by the river. 

Well, well, well. Who do we have here. A lonely figure on the river bank._Sasuke._ At least I'm not the only one who's got nothing to do. I walk over.

"What, Teme? Fan-girls didn't drag you along?", I say it before I can stop my self. Why?! Dammit. I grimace, not sure what to expect next.

"Che", He makes the little noise and wrinkles his nose. Stuck up prick. I'm not going to let him get away with just that.

"Hm", I huff. What a snob. Loner! Here we are two orphans in this big wide world. All alone. Together. We need to join forces and... Well either way we need to do something fun while every one else is gone. But no-o. Sasuke's too good for that. Wouldn't dare sully his reputation hanging out with someone like me!

"Well don't stand around here, your stupidity is a beacon – flashing so bright, people can see it for miles... Hn. Though I probably should say... Flashing so _dim_.", He says smirking.

Damn him! I knew it. Here I was, ready to give him the benefit of the doubt. And wham. He's all 'In your face'. That-

"BASTARD!", Did I say that out loud? Well he is. He looks back out over the river. Doesn't even want to look at me! I glare at him. And glare, and glare. Finally he twitches and glares back. I can feel the adrenaline readying me for a fight. A slight colour rises to his cheeks.

"Why are you staring at me? Don't tell me, you're my fan-girl too?", He smirks. Again. Always with the bloody smirking. Thinking he's better that me. But for some reason his words bother me. I feel my cheeks flush in anger. Oh crap! I bet he thinks I like him now. And now that's making me blush more. Shit. I get up and storm away. I'll calm down and go find someone else to bother.

I look back, the sun is setting, but he hasn't moved. Probably gloating over his little 'victory'. Well you haven't won yet, my friend. I turn around fast and head off towards the baths. Maybe a little spying will chill me out...

* * *

Okay. Chapter Two should be up soonish. But as for Three. Well. I only have half a plot, so I'll get to working on that strait away. 


End file.
